ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Verdona
Verdona is the estranged Anodite wife of Max Tennyson, mother of Frank Tennyson and Carl Tennyson, grandmother of Ken Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Sunny, and great-grandmother of Big Chill's offspring. History 'Background' Verdona left Anodyne and captured by a Synthroid, who wanted to use her to power his planet. They crash landed in St. Louis on Earth and Verdona escaped. Max met Verdona in a cafe when the Synthroid attacked. Max and Verdona fled and started to hide. However, the Synthroid was able to find and beat Max, then kidnapped Verdona again. Using his telepathic connection with Verdona, Max was able to locate and rescue her as Labrid came to arrest the Synthroid. The Synthroid was destroyed and the bracelet that prevented Verdona from using her powers fell off. Revealing her true form, she asked Max whether he would go with her to Anodyne. However, Max declined, and with a kiss, they parted. At the end of the episode, it was hinted that they met again, and fell deeply in love with each other and raised two children, Carl and Frank. During this time, she hid her true identity from others and blended in with human society. However, neither Carl or Frank inherited her powers. After a long, happy relationship, when Carl and Frank were grown up and out of the house, Verdona returned to Anodyne; after so many years on Earth, Verdona wanted to get back in touch with her background. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' form in Alien Force]] In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, when news went out about Max's disappearance, Verdona came to his favorite lake on Earth to remember the good times they had together. However, she met with Ben, Gwen and Kevin, who assumed she was a trespasser. She then disappeared, leaving behind a flower at the base of a tree which had engraved a heart with "Max + Verdona" written in it. She then returned later in the night, deciding to have a "little fun" with Ben and Kevin. When Gwen intervened, she revealed herself as their grandmother. Verdona later came to Gwen's house, explaining her history with Max and then offered Gwen to come with her to Anodyne to train to master her powers (which would require 60 to 70 years). After thinking on the roof, Gwen refused. Verdona then shed her human body, revealing her Anodite form, and thought that Gwen was too young to make her own decisions and decided to destroy her human body to free the Anodite inside, but the two boys' stepped to defend Gwen. After a battle that tore up the front lawn and part of the house, Gwen put her foot down and explained that she would rather stay on Earth with her friends and family, Verdona then tells Gwen that Max should have been an energy being like them, expressing her deep longing for him and that her desire to take Gwen with her could be just a front to fill the void in her heart. Verdona then patches up the damage and flies into space, claiming to return every so often to see how Gwen is doing. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Verdona made a reappearance in Girl Trouble, where she was able to overpower Sunny, who was attacking Gwen, and she took Sunny and Antonio back home and allow their parents to decide on their punishment. Verdona talks with Gwen for a while, complimenting her for being clever enough to call her through her mana field, also stating that her powers are developing nicely, considering her Gwen's lack of training. She then asked Gwen to accompany her to Anodyne but Gwen still refused. Verdona takes the rejection in stride and flies off with Sunny and Antonio. Personality Verdona can be somewhat amoral and uncaring, like when she attacked Ben and Kevin when they first confronted her, were it not for the intervention of Gwen and learning who they really were, and when she was willing to destroy Gwen's physical human body to release the Anodite inside. She also viewed beings that are not Anodites as being below her, as she was constantly unimpressed with and condescending on them. As such, she was also very apathetic, such as not realizing how hard it was for Gwen to leave her family and friends and was confused by it. Verdona favors Gwen over Ben, due to the fact that Ben didn't inherit her powers and abilities, so she just placed him aside, which was shown when she conjured tape and gagged him on his mouth so he couldn't speak, that was until after their final fight against each other did she see just how much Ben cares about Gwen, the two reconcile on good terms afterward. Verdona can be a strict disciplinarian when the situation calls for it, like when she was disciplining Sunny. Verdona has an uncanny sense of humor that was passed on to Ben. Like Max, Verdona enjoys Shag Carpeting. Verdona has expressed that Gwen is her favourite grandchild. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Ben is Verdona's favourite grandson. Powers and Abilities Verdona can manipulate mana, as well as taking control of mana from less powerful Anodites. Verdona can survive in and fly across space, teleport herself and others, create a body of her choice and can draw in mana from everything around her. Verdona has enhanced strength and durability, able to take big rocks being thrown at her and other strong attacks without being majorly hurt. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Anodites Category:Females Category:Residents of Anodyne Category:Residents of Earth (Formerly) Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Characters with Mana Manipulation Category:Characters with Mana Projection Category:Characters with Mana Absorption Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Prehensile Hair Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Limited Reality Warping Category:Voiced by Juliet Landau Category:Voiced by Barbara Bain Category:Alternate Versions of Verdona